Brawling Sacrifice
by Pikatwig
Summary: The final battle with Tabuu... it did not come with sacrifices... many died in the path to the final battle... but now, a new adventure begins, and the heroes must once again, band together to save their worlds... and move on from the loses from the final battle of Brawl.


Well, this is a new story from me. A story I have kinda put on hold for a while, and having watched some TRG SSBB Subspace Emissary, I finally got the motivation to finally write this story. This will spoil the end of Subspace Emissary, and be something to lead into a "story mode" for Super Smash Bros 4, even if not everyone who is confirmed to be in the game will appear.

I do not own Super Smash Bros Brawl, or any of the game characters that will appear in the story.

* * *

"Who are you?" a male teen wearing a green tunic, with brown boots, belt, and gloves, with white pants, a blue, red, and silver shield, and a blue and silver sword, also having blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin, asked an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog, with green eyes, a yellow-ish muzzle, red and white shoes and white gloves.

He dusted himself off, and then smirked. "Sonic's the name, speed's my game!"

"Sonic, huh? Well, I'm Link. I'm working with some allies to take down Tabuu," Link informed Sonic. Someone then approached the two of them, this person being a teen male with fair skin, brown spiked hair, blue eyes, a white tunic of sorts, brown sandals, and wings.

Sonic glanced over to the angel, who was stretching, and getting ready for battle. "Hang on Link, how do we know if this guy's on our side?"

"He stopped the Off Waves and saved us Pit," Link informed, as a sort of fox/dog creature walked up, having a mostly blue body with some gray/black highlights near his head, on his hands, legs and near his waist, with a yellow chest area, red eyes, and four sort of dog like ears on the back of his head. He raised his left hand and a blue fire appeared in it.

He held it up to Sonic for a moment, and smiled. "I sense his Aura is pure,"

"Alright. We'll trust you." Link responded.'

"**You…"** someone growled angrily, as they turned to see the source of the voice, being a human that looked distorted, almost glitchy, and was pure blue. **"Shall pay DEARLY!"**

"Sonic, you can help us?" Link asked, and the blue hedgehog gave a thumbs up, and thus, Tabuu charged up energy, and then sent out a golden wave of energy, forcing some of the heroes back down the stairs, leaving Sonic with five others.

Thus, the blue hedgehog looked over to who was there, and an anthropomorphic blue falcon with a red communicator like item over his left eye, with his eyes being green, with a white jacket, red pants and metallic legs with black shoes.

"Nice to meet ya rodent," the falcon chuckled, rushing to help.

"It's Sonic!" Sonic responded.

This retaliation made the falcon chuckle a little bit, before he smirked. "Falco,"

And with introductions out of the way, the two rushed forward, Sonic attacking with a Spin Dash, while Falco hit Tabuu with his blaster. The evil being simply let a small glare at them, before doing a sort of blaster like attack from his hand, and the two attempted to dodge and they easily did so. The two then high-fived and charged forward. Tabuu growled angrily and then expanded to a giant size, and then fired laser blasts, Sonic did a mid-air dive kick, while Falco charged a fire around his body and announced out "FIRE!" and flew forward at Tabuu, managing to do some decent damage to Tabuu.

"Nice job there!" Sonic smiled and thumbs-upped, and Falco gave one back, before Tabuu moved down to try and do a teleporting attack, with Falco easily managing to blast him when he reappeared, despite having a slow gun.

"**That… is it! It's time!"** Tabuu growled angrily, as he floated to the center of the arena, and then he charged up a weaker version of the Off Wings, and sent out three red rings of energy, Sonic managing to Spin Dash out of the way of the attack, but Falco wasn't as lucky being knock off the arena, now out cold.

"Falco, you okay?" Sonic asked.

"Tabuu just knocked him out," Link informed. "Pit, get in there and help Sonic,"

"All over it!" Pit smiled, as he took out a bow with a golden edge, and a blue center, with gold rings appearing around his right arm. Pit then split the arrow into some daggers, and took aim at Tabuu, thus, he rushed forward and slashed at Tabuu from a low angle, while Sonic waited, took aim, and did a Homing Attack.

After slashing at Tabuu for a moment, Pit jumped up and flew for a moment, before taking aim with his bow, and then firing an arrow of blue energy at Tabuu, hitting him clear on the back. This caused Tabuu to growl angrily and turn to Pit, before charging up an energy maneuver, and then he flew like a bird, before smacking Pit away, causing major damage. He panted, and then Tabuu flew into the air, and then did a golden energy sort of attack, and Sonic was able to side-step it, before it flew right into Pit, and knocked him out cold.

"Pit, you okay?" Sonic checked, doing an upper scissor kick on Tabuu to knock him away.

"Tabuu just managed to beat him. Yoshi, get in there," Link told another hero, as a small green dinosaur walked in, having brown boots, a red saddle, a white chest and muzzle, and blue eyes.

"Yoshi!" he announced, holding a fan with his left hand. Thus he walked forward, and curled up into a white egg with green spots, and rushed into Tabuu, who easily avoided the attack. However, the attack turned around to try and hit Tabuu, and was successfully able to do so.

"**I am losing… to a dinosaur, and a rodent! HOW?!"** Tabuu roared angrily, charging up the damaged Off Wings, and then sending the three red rings out, with Sonic managing to dodge them once more, Yoshi trying to toss some eggs at Tabuu, and then do an egg roll to try and get out of the way of the attack, but ended up being knocked out as well.

"No choice…" Link sighed, unsheathing his sword. He then rushed forward to slash at Tabuu, easily knocking him around a bit with upper slashes, and then a Spin Attack sword slashes.

"You're pretty powerful." Sonic admitted, jumping up, and doing an upper reverse kick on Tabuu. Link charged in, and threw a few bombs at Tabuu, however, they all missed, and Tabuu began to glow with energy, and then grow in size, and moved to the left part of the area, and fired two red lasers at Sonic and Link.

While Sonic took some of the hits, Link managed to block the shots with the Hylian Shield, but it left some scorch marks on the shield, with Link charging in with a bomb, and it only hitting Tabuu's chin. This only made the being chuckle a little bit, as Sonic did a few Homing Attacks to the forehead.

Again, Tabuu felt like this wasn't much, before returning to normal size. He then charged up the gold energy attack, before firing it off, Sonic was able to dodge it with his Up Smash, but Link wasn't as lucky, getting caught by the attack, and sent into unconsciousness, leaving Sonic to continue to fight the ultimate evil on his own.

"**The only thing standing in my way of ruling over all… is a rodent! This should be easy!"** Tabuu chuckled.

"I am no rodent!" Sonic shouted annoyed, as he timed his Homing Attack, and did a few in rapid succession. "I'm a Hedgehog!"

However, Tabuu did the gun-shot like attack, and smacked Sonic around quite a bit, injuring him pretty badly. Suddenly, a female's voice began to sing, causing Tabuu to yawn, and peaches to appear at the ground, and Sonic looked on in confusion.

He then saw a girl in a royal pink dress, with blonde hair tied into a ponytail, with blue eyes, white gloves reaching to her shoulders, a blue gem on her on the top part of her dress, and then a gold crown with red and blue gems on them.

"You okay?" she asked, as Sonic took a few of the peaches to regain some health.

"I've gone through worse," Sonic admitted.

"I'm Peach," the girl introduced herself.

It was not long until Tabuu awoke from the sleep spell, with Sonic and Peach taking battle-ready poses. **"Rodent… you will be killed!"**

He then tried the gold energy attack, with both Sonic and Peach successfully dodging, and after that attack, there was a clear moment for an attack, with Sonic doing a Spin Dash, while Peach smacked Tabuu with her Back Aerial attack, followed by an upward kick.

"What was that attack that dropped those peaches?" Sonic inquired, doing a Homing Attack at Tabuu's back.

"That was my Final Smash. Find a Smash Orb, hit it a few times, and you'll use your Final Smash," Peach told Sonic, doing her upward kick again.

Sonic rushed forward and did an upper reverse kick on Tabuu, dealing a bit more of Tabuu's health, and then he landed, and began to pant a bit. Peach quickly charged forward and did a frying pan close to Tabuu's face.

"Thanks for the back-up," Sonic thanked Peach, as Tabuu growled angrily, charged up an attack, and fired the Off-Wings, but Peach quickly covered Sonic, getting him out of the attack, but taking the full force of it herself, being knocked out, leaving the Blue Blur to fight Tabuu on his own.

"**Finally. All the hope is now lost, and I can rule the world!"** Tabuu shouted, with Sonic noticing a glowing orb, recalling what Peach told him about Final Smashes and smirked at it. He then charged up a Spin Dash, with Tabuu about to strike him, but missing, and Sonic managing to hit the orb, causing a rainbow aura to appear around him.

"Now I'll show you!" Sonic announced, as seven gemstones circled around him, and caused his quills to stand up, his eyes to turn red, and his fur to become a gold/yellow color. "CHAOS CONTROL!"

He then charged forward, and smacked Tabuu around, not letting up at all, causing Tabuu's health to drop down quickly with each hit. Thus, with one final Homing Attack, this finally took down Tabuu, and then Sonic began to pant a little bit, as he saw the area was beginning to fall apart, and spheres containing images of the areas affected by the Subspace Bombs were floating away, causing the dimension they were in to begin to destabilize.

However, he saw that the others who aided him in combat were all injured and tired, while some of the others were trapped outside of some sort of energy forcefield. Thus, the hedgehog then charged up some energy, and announced "Chaos Control!" and caused a shield of sorts to surround all of them, and thus, they quickly zoomed out of the area, and Sonic quickly saw the energy from the Super form was running out, and he ended up slipping into unconsciousness when he managed to get the group to the land.

* * *

It was after this, the areas affected by the Subspace Bombs, were slowly, but surely restored back to normal… well, all but the floating island where the Subspace Bombs were made. After making sure they could have a moment to sit down, Pit then put Sonic down on the ground to make sure he could get some rest, before looking around.

"Hey wait a minute… where's Mario?" Pit asked.

"Actually… come to think of it, I haven't seen ol' bright-eyed and bushy tail," Falco added, as they looked around, both of them confused.

"I will see if I can sense their Aura," the Pokemon told the others.

"Alright, you go do that Lucario," Link told him, as Lucario walked off for a moment.

The group all began to wait, while Link did a headcount, having entered Subspace with 26 (technically 27 with the Ice Climbers as individuals), but now, there were only 14 of them, ten of them being part of the 26 that went in originally, plus four more people. The question now remained: where were the missing heads.

* * *

It was around ten minutes before Lucario at long last returned, but had a sad look on his face. "I can no longer find Mario's Aura. I couldn't find the aura of Fox either…"

Link was in surprise and shock, as were most everyone else. It remaind silent for a little while, and then Pit approached Sonic, and saw he was finally starting to wake up.

"What… happened?" Sonic inquired.

"You saved us all," Pit smiled, helping Sonic up, and the Blue Blur didn't have many injuries left from the fight with Tabuu, while some of the ones who helped him fight did have some injuries. Link then took the minute to explain what he could to Sonic about what's been going on.

* * *

"I can't sense the aura of Mario… Donkey Kong… Zelda… Fox… Captain Falcon… Marth… Mr. Game and Watch… Meta Knight… the Pokemon Trainer… Lucas… Ike… Snake… or ROB," Lucario informed with a solemn look on his face.

The remaining heroes had walked up to a cliff that one could see the floating island from, and they all sighed.

"King Dedede, Ness, Luigi… did you find everyone?" Peach asked a young kid with a red cap tilted to the side, a yellow bookbag, blue shorts, red shoes, black dot eyes, black hair, and a blue and yellow polo shirt, a fair skinned person with a fairly round nose, a mustache, brown hair, blue eyes, overalls that are a light shade of blue, with yellow buttons, brown shoes, a green shirt with white gloves, and a green hat with an L on it, and a blue penguin with yellow gloves, feet, a yellow beak, a yellow top, with a red and yellow lined sort of obi, with a red robe with a white edge, red cap with a yellow line, a yellow circle on it, with a white tuff, carrying a big hammer.

"We had to hurry to try and stop Tabuu," the boy, Ness informed.

"I-a saw Mario's trophy-a, but we were in-a hurry…" the other male, Luigi, responded sadly.

Everyone let out a sigh, and knew there were sacrifices made to save their world, they looked up at the sky and let out a sigh, before smiling, knowing that the word was saved, and in the sky, a giant glowing X appeared…

* * *

Yea, this is meant to represent the end of story mode in Brawl, but this is meant to start up the story, and it was important to start from the final battle with Tabuu, and then the final cutscenes. Yea, a lot of characters weren't saved from Subspace, several had made sacrifices to find their friends, but went unsuccessful… regardless, this is going to be a long story… how long, I honestly don't know.

If I had to pick a favorite moment, it was the re-enactment of the final cutscene, since it was always a great moment.

Just Live More.


End file.
